Childhood Friends
by titangirl161
Summary: Inuyasha meets a srange man in the village he feels he met before. Later, the same man is kidnapped. But why is Inuyasha so concerned? Why does he care? JtHM x-over. ch 3 is up!
1. A New Friend

Yo! I'm here to write my first Inuyasha story! YAY!!! Ok, it's a cross over, so the times are a little screwed up, and I apologize. I really wanted to do this crossover, and I'm trying to put it mostly in the past. If it sounds strange at times, please tell me! I'll try to fix it! If you wish to review, please don't flame me too much! This is my second story! I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKS!!!!! Ok, and last, my puppy muse Scribble will say hi.  
  
Scribble:..  
  
Me: He's just shy. Now on to the first chapter!  
  
Chapter 1: A New Friend  
  
A young Inuyasha was sitting by a stream, hiding his small body in long grass that went over his head. Tears spilled down his cheeks, miserably. His mother had died only one month before, and he was all alone. Nobody in this world seemed to like him, let alone take him in. They were either scared as though he would rip them in half, or hated him and tried to hurt or kill him. As he sat there, hurt and depressed, he tossed stones into the river. 'I don't understand. It's not fair,' he thought. 'I didn't do anything to anyone, still they hate me. Why are they so cold? Can't they see I'm part human as well? I know other demons will attack people for no reason, but do I have to be lumped together with them? Is that why they never give me a chance?' As he continued to toss stones, another stone suddenly flew out, skipping across the water twice.  
  
Inuyasha jumped and turned. Next to him a boy had appeared, a little older than Inuyasha. He had dark hair and eyes and he looked angry. Inuyasha waited for the boy to start pelting something at him, but the strange boy continued to stare at the water, skipping rocks, aware of Inuyasha's presence but not acknowledging him. So Inuyasha relaxed and continued to throw rocks.  
  
Suddenly the boy said, "I hate people."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha turned to face him.  
  
"Just what I said. I hate people. They're all cold and mean and hateful."  
  
"But you're a person too," Inuyasha pointed out, confused.  
  
"I know. I hat myself as well."  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha fell silent, slightly embarrassed. And a little unnerved. Then, after a pause, he asked, "How do you make the rocks jump like that?"  
  
"Simple. You find a flat rock and toss it sideways, really hard." For the first time, the boy looked directly at Inuyasha, and for a moment the half demon thought he would scream or taunt or yell. But no new expression came to the boy's face and the only sound he made was two words: "Nice ears."  
  
"Huh?" His reaction was not one Inuyasha expected.  
  
"I like your ears. They look like dog-ears. They're nice."  
  
"Do you know what it means?"  
  
"That you're half human?"  
  
Inuyasha was more surprised. Most people called him a half breed, or a half demon. Never half human. Until now. "Aren't you scared?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why should I be scared?"  
  
Inuyasha felt tears come into his eyes and he looked down, trying to hide them. "Because- I'm a- half breed."  
  
"So? I don't hate others without a cause, and you've given me no reason to dislike you of be scared. You don't seem ready to attack me and you don't look malicious. You seem, in fact, to be a little fearful of me."  
  
"Only because a lot of people hate me and hurt me. I thought you would be the same."  
  
The boy looked at him thoughtfully. "People have hurt me so much, I can't believe they are trustworthy. We may have different origins, but we're not so different, the two of us. You're protective of yourself, and so am I. You don't expect more than what you've experienced. Same with me. I've never met anyone so like me."  
  
"I've never met any human who could like me," Inuyasha admitted. "The only person who ever cared about me is my mother, and she's dead." Inuyasha felt more tears come to his already red eyes, but he held them back.  
  
"I'm sorry. My parents are dead too."  
  
Inuyasha turned to him. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Johnny C., but you can call me Nny. And what's your name?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"In-u-yasha." Johnny smiled. "I like that name."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and Johnny thought, 'And I like the half human it belongs to.'  
  
Johnny and Inuyasha always met at the same place. Not like they ever wanted to be anywhere else. They always sat throwing rocks into the river while talking. Inuyasha admired Johnny's intelligence, and Johnny admired Inuyasha's will to survive.  
  
One day as Inuyasha waited for Johnny by the river, he heard a strange sound. He turned to see Johnny, his face in his hands, crying. He walked over to him. "Nny, what's wrong?"  
  
Johnny looked up at him sadly. "I have to leave."  
  
"Leave? Why?"  
  
"My foster parents don't want me anymore. I've been to hundreds of places, and nobody ever keeps me more than a month."  
  
Inuyasha felt tears in his eyes and didn't bother to hold them back. They spilled out of his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"That's not the worst part. The worst part is I never remember where I've been once I've left. My memory just wipes everything away."  
  
"You won't remember me?"  
  
"I don't know. But I'll try to. Really hard, too." He dropped to the ground and continued to cry. Inuyasha sat down besides him, wanting to comfort him, but Inuyasha was crying so hard, he needed comfort himself.  
  
Early the next morning, Johnny ran to Inuyasha's house, finding it only by his scent. He saw Johnny just as some official looking people were leading him away. "Wait!" Inuyasha cried. The officials turned, and, seeing him, started to back away, so Inuyasha didn't come forward, instead just stayed where he was. "Goodbye Johnny."  
  
Johnny nodded, with tears in his eyes. "Goodbye Inuyasha." The officials led him away and he disappeared around a corner.  
  
One of the foster parents came out of the house with a weapon. "Get away from my house, you filthy demon!" Inuyasha ran and hid back by the stream, with tears in his eyes. Why did the only people he ever cared about always leave him? First his mother, and now his only friend at the time. His heart always ended up being broken. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Scribble: Awww....  
  
Me: yeah, I actually felt kinda bad writing that. I'm so horrible. Well, for those confused, I gave Johnny a short-term memory cause in JtHM #4; he says something like he doesn't remember much, how it's all blurry. Yeah. Uh, I'll probably have the next couple of chapters up shortly. If you wish to review, as I said earlier, please don't flame me too much. Good reviews will be much appreciated, so thank you in advance. Long Live The Half Demon!  
  
-Titangirl 161 


	2. Do I Know You?

Hey! It's me again for the next chapter! I'm sorry I didn't mention it before, but it's a JtHM x-over. That's Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, for those of you that have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about. Johnny is a homicidal and suicidal serial killer who only kills the people who hurt him, and reveals a lot about the worst in people through his pessimistic perception. He may also be bipolar. Anything else would give the story away; it's by Jhonen Vasquez (creator if Invader ZIM). So, now let's start.  
  
Scribble: About time!  
  
Disclaimer: Forgot to put it in the previous chapter. Don't own Inuyasha or JtHM. I own a few mangas and comic books, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 2: Do I Know You?  
  
Years later, Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, waiting for Kagome to return. Shippo was at the foot off the tree, bugging him incessantly. Why didn't the stupid orphan leave him alone? He hopped down from the tree and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Shippo cried. "Kagome will be here any minute!"  
  
"I'm sure you can watch her for a few minutes without getting into trouble. I'll meet her later." He continued to walk into town.  
  
He was walking around; trying to clear his head while villages gave him strange looks. Oh well. Nothing he wasn't used to.  
  
As he walked, he noticed a tall man leaning against a building. He was talking quietly to a ladybug in his hand. Curiously, Inuyasha crept closer. The man held up his hand and said to the insect, "Go free, little guy. You'll never know how lucky you are." As soon as he said it, the ladybug flew off.  
  
Inuyasha decide to make himself known. "Isn't it a little strange that you're talking to bugs?"  
  
The man turned to him. "I suppose, but I'd kill myself before I'm considered normal." He walked up to Inuyasha. "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe. I'm in this village every so often. You may have seen me."  
  
The man shook his head. "I haven't been here in a long time. I'm only visiting. What's your name?"  
  
"Inuyasha. And who are you?"  
  
The man suddenly smiled. "My, what a strange thing to ask."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to know who I am, because other people would either agree or disagree. You're supposed to figure that out for yourself."  
  
"But you asked me who I was."  
  
"No. I asked for your name."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha paused. "Then what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Johnny. And I like your ears."  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrows rose slightly. No one ever said that before, except Kagome and...well, Inuyasha didn't remember, but some one had told him that before. It was...strange.  
  
"I know you'll guess what that means."  
  
"That you're half human."  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up. He was sure he had this conversation before, but he didn't know where. It sounded so familiar.  
  
"Doesn't that frighten you?"  
  
"Why should it?"  
  
Inuyasha was stumped. He was going to say it was how everybody else felt, but obviously Johnny didn't wish to be like everyone else. And he wasn't.  
  
"Still, it sucks that I'm both," Inuyasha continued, trying to avoid answering the question. "I wish I could be one or the other."  
  
"I think it should be nice to be both."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It means you're an individual. You don't belong to one group or another; rather, you belong to yourself. You could be friends with both demon and people. It doesn't mean anything bad. It means you can be the best of both worlds."  
  
"The best of both worlds...?" Inuyasha had never heard any one say that before. He had never thought of it that way before either.  
  
Inuyasha and Johnny continued to talk while walking through the village. Later, the man said he had to go and help out a friend, and Inuyasha figured he should go back and make sure Kagome wasn't dead or something. The two went their separate ways, but as they did, Inuyasha turned around and looked back for a second, wondering, 'Do I know you?'  
  
Me: Hey, that turned out pretty good. I think I'll stop here.  
  
Scribble: That might not be a good idea, you know. People might not like you.  
  
Me: It's my story, I'll stop where I want. Once again, please don't be too harsh, and good reviews are much appreciated. Thanks a lot, and until we meet again: Long Live the Half Demon!  
  
-Titangirl 161 


	3. Why do I care?

Scribble: Ok, Titangirl 161 doesn't know I'm here, so I'll type to keep people from suspense. I deserve some credit, after all. I'm the muse. I won't waste time so here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: There are two angry authors staring at me, so here's the sad truth: I don't own Inuyasha or JtHM. Titangirl 161 doesn't either. How tragic.  
  
Chapter 3: Why do I care?  
  
Later that afternoon Inuyasha was in the village with Kagome and Shippo. Sango and Miroku were elsewhere (Inuyasha felt sorry for Sango, he didn't want to know what Miroku planned to do to her) so they had a little time to themselves- although Inuyasha wished that themselves meant just Kagome and him, not with Shippo tagging along too. Annoying little runt. While they walked along with Inuyasha getting strange stares because of his ears- which was nothing Inuyasha wasn't used to by now- they heard shouts. They all ran to the scene of the catastrophe, a little too late. A little boy, about six or seven, was there, shaking, eyes wide, obviously petrified.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A strange demon came and kidnapped a man here," a villager told them.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't concerned, then his nose picked up something. He sniffed. It was a familiar scent. It was....  
  
It was the scent of the man he had met earlier.  
  
"This guy- the kidnapped one- I met him earlier- I can smell him," he mumbled.  
  
The terrified little boy ran up to him. "You can smell him?" he asked frantically.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why?"  
  
"You have to help me find him!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We have to find him!" the boy cried again and then burst into tears.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like seeing people cry and felt uneasy. Kagome immediately knelt down next to him. "Don't cry, it's ok. We'll help you."  
  
"No, we won't," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"It's not our business."  
  
"He's in trouble and needs help!"  
  
"So?" Inuyasha turned away, but suddenly the man's face appeared in his mind again. He stopped. The stranger he had met seemed to understand him so well. Seemed to like him. Inuyasha got the feeling again that he knew this man, but he didn't know from where. He was so lost in thought he completely ignored Kagome's ranting at him until he heard, "Are you even listening? Did you hear one word I said?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome glared. "Sit boy!"  
  
The necklace around his neck glowed slightly and Inuyasha was pulled into the ground. Damn prayer beads. "What was that for?" he yelled.  
  
"We can't just leave the poor kid all alone! We have to help him! We have to go find that guy!"  
  
"But why?" Suddenly, as Inuyasha said that, he got a strange feeling, and wish he hadn't said anything. Something was nagging at him. He felt like he wanted to help that man. But why? He usually only felt a need to protect Kagome or the others if they were in trouble. So why did he want to help this man? Why did he even care?  
  
"Because! We can't just do nothing!"  
  
Inuyasha did and did not want to help at the same time. He sighed. "Fine. We'll go help him."  
  
(A/N: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!! I hear a certain author coming downstairs! I'M SOOOOO SCREWED!!!!! I'll see you guys later!!!!!)  
  
Kagome smiled and turned to the boy again. "Don't worry, we'll help you. What's your name?"  
  
"Todd, but I'm called Squee. And my friend is Johnny."  
  
"Don't worry Squee, we'll find Johnny. Is he your father?"  
  
"Nope. He's a lot nicer than my dad."  
  
"Oh." Kagome looked uncomfortable.  
  
Kagome, Shippo, and Squee hopped on Inuyasha's back and they ran off into the night. Inuyasha was able to track Johnny by following his scent. But he was confused. 'Why,' he wondered. 'Why do I want to help him? Why do I care?'  
  
Titangirl 161: Well, this'll be two uploads in one day. A record! Although Scribble DID help me type (I HATE typing) he snuck onto the computer anyway, so he's going to have an "unfortunate accident" with a microwave! Heeheehee! I'm so evil! The fourth and final chapter won't be out for a while, it'll take me a while to type- but it WILL come! Eventually. See you all soon- thank you for all your reviews! You guys rock! I heart you all! Long Live the Half Demon!  
- Titangirl 161 


	4. I Know You!

Hey all! I'm here for the last chapter!!! Finally, it's here! Sorry, but I couldn't remember the name of Sesshomaru's sword (thanks to the authoress who told me- you know who you are!) but now I do, so I can finish! Ok, first: BIG THANK YOU to desy and Inuyashafan56 for the nice reviews- "Doing something, purely, for one's own enjoyment is fine, but, I must admit, finding that others enjoy it as well has a certain power over the corners of my mouth." (-Jhonen Vasquez- creator of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and Squee!) I will grant you good luck with leprechaun powers! Second: For those who don't know- Squee is Johnny's only friend, who lives next door to him. He's continuously freaked out by the screams he hears from Johnny's house. Squee's dad hates him, and once Johnny knocked him out. Didn't kill him though- quite a pity. Third: Scribble hasn't quite recovered from his "accident" (Heeheehee!) but he will be here at the end to say goodbye, which leads me to fourth: THIS IS MY LAST FIC!!! Nah, just kidding. However, I am taking a break from Inuyasha and will do a JtHM fic next. If you wanna read it, it's in comics, under Jhonen Vasquez- you know my name. Then, a YYH, maybe Cyborg 009, and a slight possibility of Rurouni Kenshin, although it's close to impossible to add anything to it, but I WILL RETURN to Inuyasha( so we shall meet again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't sue me. SEE HOW EVERYONE (but me() IS HAPPY THIS WAY?!?!?  
  
Chapter 4: I Know You!  
  
As they got closer and closer, Inuyasha picked up a familiar scent. A scent he knew well: the scent of his half- brother, Sesshomaru.  
  
Shippo was talking to Squee, trying to calm him down, and the two were beginning to like each other. Kagome thought it was cute. Inuyasha wanted to puke.  
  
Soon they got to a clearing. Sesshomaru was there alone (he wanted to keep Rin away from the fight, and Jaken was babysitting her) except for Johnny, who was tied up at his wrists and ankles. Just like Sesshomaru to stand there, ready to fight.  
  
Squee squeaked in terror when he saw Sesshomaru. "Squeeeeee! It's the same guy! He's scary!" Shippo, Squee, and Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and Shippo said reassuringly, "Don't worry, Squee. Inuyasha can beat him." He forgot to mention the part that Inuyasha could barely wield his Tetsusaiga since using one of his fangs to fix it.  
  
(A/N: I know in the newer episodes he can wield it again, but I wrote this in the past- sorry!)  
  
Inuyasha walked up. "Don't you think it's a little beneath you to kidnap some random human?"  
  
Sesshomaru showed no change of emotion. "Still, you came, didn't you? You wanted to rescue him. Well, I guess it was as to be expected, considering he was your childhood friend."  
  
"What?!?" both Inuyasha and Johnny yelled.  
  
"Oh, you don't remember? Sitting by the stream and tossing rocks? It may have been some time ago, still, I thought you'd remember."  
  
Johnny and Inuyasha looked at each other, and suddenly, Inuyasha did remember. A young, dark haired boy's face was still in his mind. The face on this man was older, but it was still the same. The man had been his friend. From his friends face, he could tell that Johnny had forgotten, as he said he would, but remembered now.  
  
"Hey! I know you!" both yelled at the same time.  
  
"How touching," said Sesshomaru sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha got angry. "Let him go."  
  
Sesshomaru just stared blankly, emotionlessly. "If you want to help him, you'll have to fight for him."  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the still too heavy Tetsusaiga and leapt at Sesshomaru. His brother pulled out his sword, the Tokijin, and just defended himself. The swords clashed and stayed at a stalemate.  
  
Meanwhile, Johnny tried to free himself. He fell over to his side and squirmed. His right hand felt sharp metal- the knife in his sleeve had come out, as he had hoped it would. He slowing was able to free himself, cutting the ropes holding him.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" a young voice asked. Johnny turned to see a little dark haired girl with an orange dress and pigtails. She was smiling while looking at him curiously.  
  
Johnny cocked his head, slightly confused. "Hello, little girl...."  
  
Sesshomaru head snapped and he leapt at Johnny, thinking he would attack Rin. Johnny just managed to get away. But now Johnny was angry. He didn't like being attacked, so he pulled out another knife and attacked Sesshomaru. Although normally Sesshomaru would've been stronger, since he was a demon, Johnny's anger gave him more strength.  
  
Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru did have a weak spot- Rin. He went to attack her, possibily use her as blackmail, but Sesshomaru's dragons flew up to pick up Rin and protect her. Inuyasha was determined, however, and leapt at the dragons.  
  
Squee was petrified again. "Oh no! There's a dragon! It's gonna eat us!" he squeaked.  
  
"Don't worry! It won't eat us! Besides, I think Inuyasha and your friend have it under control. But I can't believe he was Inuyasha's friend. How weird is that?" Shippo wondered.  
  
Kagome wanted to help in this fight. She pulled out an arrow and fired. It just missed Sesshomaru then went forward to his dragons. He dragons twisted to get out of the way, dropping Rin as it did. Sesshomaru got pissed and froze.  
  
"Put her down," Sesshomaru growled.  
  
Rin, however, wasn't afraid in the least, even as Inuyasha threatened, "No, I don't think so. Or, maybe I will. I'll put her down in a river, or in a campfire. How odes that sound?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer. Jaken came around the corner and looked frightened. He was supposed to be watching Rin, but now she was captured, which meant he would be in trouble. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru ran up fast and, before anyone could blink, tore Rin from Inuyasha's hand, picked up Jaken, jumped on his dragons and soon he was gone. As he looked back on the others, he glared. 'Someday', he silently vowed, 'Someday I will kill you, Inuyasha.'  
  
"Yay! He did it! He won!" Shippo cried as Squee smiled, feeling better.  
  
"You guys are ok!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Thank you for your help," Johnny said politely.  
  
"You're welcome. Wow, I can't believe you two know each other. That's so weird."  
  
Inuyasha and Johnny looked at each other. "It felt like a lifetime ago," Inuyasha mused.  
  
Johnny grinned, a little embarrassed. "Well, I told you I had a poor memory. But I've gotten better lately. I'm sure I'll remember you next time."  
  
"Next time?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes. I'd like to stay, but I have to take Squee home now. After all, he's only a kid."  
  
Shippo and Squee looked sad. "Do you have to go?" Shippo asked. He and Squee were becoming friends.  
  
Squee looked sad too. "Sorry, but my parents don't know I'm gone. It's best they never know. Maybe I'll see you again soon."  
  
Shippo smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you soon."  
  
Johnny walked over to Squee and picked him up. He turned to Shippo and Kagome. "It was nice to meet you two," he said, then he turned to Inuyasha. "And it was nice to see you again. People were cruel to me, so you were one of the very few friends I had growing up."  
  
(A/N: For those who don't know: Johnny does get tortured a lot. Example: An old lady came up to him while he was eating and told him he looked wacky. Most people don't comment on other people's appearances, but still it was uncalled for.)  
  
"You were practically the only friend I had growing up," Inuyasha admitted.  
  
"Well, lately people have been less scared of demon," Kagome said. "Maybe soon we can all get along."  
  
Johnny shook his head sadly. "I doubt it. If people would incessantly mistreat their own kind, there's little chance of them accepting another kind. But we can all hope for it. Maybe it will happen someday."  
  
"Especially if we have more people like you," Inuyasha told him.  
  
Johnny turned a little pink. "Just remember what I told you. You can be the best of both worlds, Inuyasha." With that he turned and walked away, thinking, 'Soon we'll meet again, my friend. And when that time comes, I will remember you.'  
  
Inuyasha smiled. 'I'll never forget what you told me, my childhood friend,' he thought. "I can be the best of both worlds. Thank you for teaching me that Johnny, and I hope to see you again soon.'  
  
Scribble: So, there you are!!!! It's about time I found you!!! HOW DARE YOU SHOVE ME IN A MICROWAVE!!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS IF IT TAKES THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Which will be quite short if you keep screaming. Well, that's the end. Sorry to keep you waiting. I might write a sequel, I might not. You'll find out in time. Until we meet again (which might not be for a while): Long Live Johnny the Homicidal Maniac! Long Live the Half Demon!  
  
-Titangirl 161 


End file.
